The present invention relates to tilt-up, precast, cast-in-place, and other similar construction techniques where un-cured material, e.g., concrete, is introduced into a form and cured to assume the shape of the form. More particularly, the present invention relates to the configuration of the form and other construction components utilized with the form to supplement to the basic shape defined by the form. Examples of such components include form bulkheads, rustications or reveals, single chamfers, double chamfers, rounded chamfers, angled chamfers, rounded corner pieces, single and multi-component recess chamfers used at the edges of window and door openings, drip edge chamfers, and any other construction component configured to alter the cured shape of the material introduced into the form. The specific manner in which particular forms are constructed, the steps involved in introducing un-cured material into the form, and the steps associated with utilizing cured objects are beyond the scope of the present invention and can be readily gleaned from the art, including the published patent documents incorporated by reference herein.
Construction components according to the present invention may abut or be otherwise arranged upon an interior surface of a form to alter the interior boundaries of the form. Where the particular form at issue is configured upon a panel forming surface, such as a concrete panel forming slab, construction components according to the present invention may abut a surface of the panel forming slab bounded by the form, an interior surface of the form, or both the slab and the form.